


Jealous

by RomanogersSHIP



Series: Stories based off song titles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealously, Lots of romance, Lyrical Story, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha falls for Steve’s lovingness, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: He was never a jealous guy until he started dating Natasha. But could you blame him?Based off the song “Jealous” by Nick Jonas





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Jealous” by Nick Jonas  
> Be sure to leave a like and comment which song you’d like to have next

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

_I'm starting to think you want him too._

Steve did not want to be here. He hated clubs, he hated the loud music, abstract dancing, people hooking up in the corners. He’d much rather be at home, watching the Dodgers game or finish binge watching “game of thrones” with his girlfriend, the same said girlfriend that made him come out tonight. 

Natasha knew he hated settings like this but it was for the celebration of her best friend Darcy’s 27th birthday. Due to that, Steve’s best friend, Bucky, Darcy’s boyfriend, was here as well, and just like the blond male, he hated places like these too.

Matters like this could be worse. For example, Darcy could’ve celebrated at a male strip club and he’d literally have to call Natasha every 5 minutes just to satisfy his nerves of other men seducing her.

He lost sight of her and has been swerving and dodging the great amount of people dancing around him. Finally, spotting her at the bar with some random guy, looking very interested in the conversation they were having and fairly comfortable him standing so close to her.

When he seen the guy make the motion of ordering 2 drinks, Steve started walking over to them.

 

_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya._

_Even know I know you love me_

_Can't help it._

As soon as he reached her, he over protectively curledhis arm around her waist. 

“Hey babe, who’s this?”Steve asked. It didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha how Steve’s face seemed more stoic as he kept his eyes on the man in front of them.

She placed a hand on Steve’s chest as she introduced them to each other. “Steve, this is my co-worker at the firm Frank Castle, Frank this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers.”

“Steve Rogers? That name sounds oddly familiar, do you know a guy named Grant Ward by any chance?”

“Yeah I do, guy’s on my squad,” Steve answered, Frank slightly taken aback by his answer.

“Your squad? Seems a little vain don’t you think?” Frank sipped on his drink, Steve’s response was going to be even more smug, thankfully Natasha answered before he did and things got even more awkward.

“Steve’s one of the best Captains on the LAPD,” Natasha added rubbing his chest, Steve grinning at her.

Frank slowly nodded as Natasha spoke, his eyes and stature began to harden and become defensive. “Well alright then, I should probably get going.” As if things couldn’t get anymore weird, this Frank guy actually had the nerve to place a finger under her chin and plant a kiss on her, a kiss Steve felt was way to close to her mouth, probably just barely missing it.

What’s worse is she accepted it.

 

_I turn my cheek, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest._

_I'm getting red in the face, you_

_Can call me obsessed._

When Frank departed and made a motion for a handshake, Steve made sure to put an extra amount of uninvited pressure on the man’s hand, his face flinching and trying to hold back a grunt.

He stared at his disappearing figure, his body tense, fist clenched and vein popping from his neck. 

Natasha was his and his only and It wasn’t until she pulled his face over to hers, kissing him deeply in front of everyone who was around, that he was able to calm down.

If she hadn’t whispered in his ear suggesting that they’d go home, Steve was positive his hormones would’ve got the best of him and lead them into the bathroom of the night club.

 

 

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect._

They barely made it into their place before they were tearing each other’s clothes off, kissing each other feverishly, hands roaming and this red hot passion in their veins.

Even though Natasha had no problems with it and enjoyed when sex got rough, he really hadn’t mean to be so aggressive. Pinning her hands down, biting her hard(not hard enough to draw blood), tugging at her hair when he pounded into her from behind, talking to her so dirtily instead of the sweet nothings he’d usually say.

Everything was just so in the moment and he was barely thinking.

 

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous._

Steve pulled her closer, softly kissing her cheek, “I really am sorry Nat.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, she loved him and his gentlemen like ways, but this was the 3rd time he was apologizing to her after she said it was ok and that she had no problem with the way he was with her. “Steve stop apologizing.”

“But I was so harsh tonight,” he said, Natasha wasn’t even facing him and she could already see that sad puppy dog look on his face, that guilty look in his eyes when he felt he’d done something wrong, there honestly wasn’t anything wrong with what he did tonight.

She moved to straddle his lap, Steve’s hands went to waist, casually looking at his thumb sensually rub her waist.

Natasha pressed her lips against his, Steve sighing into the kiss.

She pulled away and found he was staring at her lips, she placed a finger underneath his chin, “Look at me,” she said softly. Steve’s eyes met hers. That same puppy look and guilty expression on his blue orbs. She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes again and question how this man was considered a stern, tough, rigorous Captain of a police squad. “You didn’t do anything wrong you understand me?”

“I was rough with you Nat,” he replied in a deep tone, it was really affecting him so much.

“Steve, we’ve been rough before, many times. And it’s not like you were slapping me or calling me a bitch during any of it.”

This wasn’t like those other times they were rough. The nights when they were rough because they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other. Tonight was based off of pure jealousy and rage, “I would neve-“

“I know,” she said cutting him off with a quick kiss. 

He was still so ashamed, he couldn’t even look at her, he truthfully didn’t know if he’d ever be able to have sex with her again. He felt her across his neck until she reached his earlobe, nipping at it before she whispered in his ear.

“If you’re so upset about how rough you were, then show me how gentle you can be.” Before she even knew it she was beneath him.

 

 

_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody want a taste._

Steve walked out of the closet frustratedly, he’s got to remember to keep track of his things. “Babe have you seen my badge?” He called out to her.

“You left it on the kitchen counter,” She answered, Steve was eternally grateful for her, he hadn’t even remembered taking it off in the kitchen. He picked it up and put it around his neck, only to realize he forgot his tie, where the hell was his tie anyways? Steve groaned and went back inside their room.

“Do you know where my tie-woah..you look amazing.” Steve legit stopped in his tracks upon finally noticing his girlfriend and the outfit she had on. “Isn’t that a little too amazing for a law firm?”

Natasha smirked at her boyfriend, tying his tie around his neck. “It’s just for an evaluation of a client.” She seen his jaw clench and tenderly pecked his lips, answering a question he hadn’t even asked yet. “He’s married.”

“Married men still have wandering eyes.” 

“Relax, it’s not like I’ll be alone, Frank’ll be there.” 

 

 

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous._

He tried his best not to twist his face into one of such utter disgust upon hearing his name. “I mean I can drop you off then, maybe walk you inside, watch over you while you handle your legal business.”

As much as she appreciated his protectiveness of him she was grown woman, not a 5 year old, she could take care of herself. “You have your own job to do Captain.”

He sighed, one because she was right and two being now he had to worry about a married man and her coworker making a move on her. “Call me if you need anything.” It was more like a demand rather than an offer.

“Yes sir,” she said sarcastically, Steve chuckling, dipping his head down for a kiss.

 

 

_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody want a taste._

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_.

Natasha was fucking livid, practically gliding past everyone inside the police station. It wasn’t even noon yet, it was 11:35am and he still managed to piss her off.

“Good morning Nat,” Sam, one of the guys on Steve’s squad greeted.

“Where’s Steve?” She asked

Sam was scared and he wasn’t even the one in trouble, he felt sorry for Steve and said a mental prayer as he told his Captain’s girlfriend his location. “H-he’s in the break room.”

“No way man! Natasha’s gonna kill you,” Bucky said.

Steve shrugged, pouring his cup of coffee, “It’s for her own safety trust me, she’ll thank me later.” Steve heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor, he could already sense it was Natasha. She was probably coming to thank him now.

“Uh oh, angry girlfriend 2 o’clock,” Bucky mumbled into his coffee, Steve turned and found Natasha coming towards him, with an unpleased look on her face. So much for thanking him later.

“Nat? What are you doing—“Natasha grabbed his shirt, dragging him out of the room. He was screwed.

She practically threw him inside of his office, closing the door behind them. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” She asked angrily. “Having one of your police buddies spy on me while I’m busy working?”

Dammit. Grant had one god damn job. “First off, he’s a well respected officer, not just some buddy. Secondly, it was for your own protection.”

“My own protection? I don’t need any protection Rogers!”

Steve honestly didn’t know why she was getting so worked up, he was doing this for her own benefit. “I did this for you! If anything you should be glad that I care so much about you to send someone to go and watch over you! It’s not like I trust that Frank guy anyways..”he murmured.

Natasha looked at him in realization, “You’re jealous..”

“What?”

“You heard me, you’re jealous,” she repeated

“I am not jealous, what’s there to be jealous of anyways?”

“That’s the only reasonable explanation for you to send someone to spy on me, either that or you don’t trust me.” Her arms folded, he had her cornered with that one, of course he trusted her but he couldn’t just come out and say he was jealous even though he was, not after he lied about the real reason he sent Grant to watch over her. “I’m waiting.”

Steve leaned against his desk, looking her in the eyes. “It was for your own good,” he said sternly, and he knew how much she disliked when he used his officer tone with her, but it was the only way to get his point across.

Natasha glared at him, pushing past him to exit the room, almost certain he heard her call him an asshole under her breath.

Steve inhaled and exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair.

 

 

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else but you_

She hadn’t spoken to him in three days, when they got home the day of their argument it only escalated more. Leading up to Steve going out for run to clear his mind, only to return and realize how wrong he was. 

They haven’t had sex in three days, she hasn’t kissed him in three days, hasn’t let him hold her, make visits to his job during her free time. 

That all changed tonight, it was Saturday night, he wasn’t sure where Natasha has been all day, ignoring his phone calls but he was almost positive she was with Darcy. He had everything planned out, her favorite bottle of wine popped open and poured beside the meal he spent his entire day trying to prepare, even calling his mom and telling him what some of the instructions meant. This being followed by setting the mood even more by turning the lights down low, scented candles lit around them.

Steve waited 15 minutes, just standing by the door waiting for her. 

When she finally came back home, Steve quickly fixed his posture. Natasha who was on the phone, looked around their place in admiration. “Listen Frank? I’m going to have to call you back.” Steve’s jaw clenched and decided to distract himself by picking up a remote, pressing a button on it to press play on the soft acoustic music in the background. 

When she hung up, Steve made his way over to her, reaching out for her hand to bring her closer. “I’m sorry.” Was the first thing he said to her. “You were right, you’re an adult and you’re able to take care of yourself.. and I know I can be a jealous, over protective jerk sometimes, but it’s only because I care so much about you Nat, you mean the world to me and I don’t want anyone to come and take you from me.”

Natasha wrapped a hand around his neck, locking her lips with his, now she was really wondering how this man was considered a tough Captain of his police squad when he was such a sap with her. “You may be a jealous, overprotective jerk.” Her hand slid to his chest, “But you’re my jealous, overprotective jerk.”

 

 

' _Cause you know I get excited (yeah)_

_When you get jealous too_

_I turn my chin, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm turning ready to face you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It’s not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

He was so relieved that things were good between them again, they were back to normal—better than before, as for his jealousy issue? Natasha showed him every night, when he came home after a stressful day, sometimes in the morning when they both had work, that he had absolutely no reason to be jealous.

“Hey Cap,” he heard a familiar feminine voice say.

Steve glanced up from criminal reports, “Hey Lorraine, what can I do for you?” 

“Just came to congratulate you on arresting that armed guy last week, and without a vest? Pretty brave.”

Steve let out a small laugh, “Yeah well I got into some trouble with my girlfriend on that one.”

“Girlfriend...that’s right.” Her voice got a little lower. More ominous. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Uhhh year and a half,” he replied casually, Steve wasn’t the type of guy to give a woman his undivided attention when he was busy unless it was someone from his family, or Natasha. Apparently Lorraine was aware of this and wasn’t happy because as soon as Steve got up she took the opportunity to kiss his cheek, just barely missing his lips. Yeah he was uncomfortable and wasn’t really expecting or asking for it but he took it as a nice gesture.

Just as her lips hit his cheek someone cleared their voice from the doorway, both Steve and Lorraine looking to find Natasha leaning against the doorframe, arms folded.

“Having fun Rogers?”

“N-Nat, hi, look that wasn’t what it looked like.”

Natasha hummed in response. Lorraine sensing the tension excusing herself.

“I think I’ll just go, Congratulations again Steve,” She said flirtatiously, winking at him on her way out.

Natasha held back from saying anything but turned her attention back to the police captain.

“Seriously Nat, that wasn’t what it seemed, she was just congratulating me on arresting this guy and...” he tried to reason as Natasha entered his office, closing and locking his door, that lock seemed a little louder whenever he was intimidated, and she was the only person who could bring such an intense amount of intimidation on him.

When she reached him, he was expecting a slap or for her to yell at him but she didn’t do either, she pushed him up against his desk, yanking him by his collar and crashing their lips together. 

Steve grinning into the kiss as he flipped their positions, picking her up and sitting her on his desk.

Who was jealous now?

 

‘ _Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody want to taste, that’s why (that’s why)_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody wants to taste, that’s why (that’s why)_

_I still get jealous_

Now company parties was something he could deal with. So when Steve joined Natasha at a Christmas party in the firm he didn’t mind. 

When Frank came up to him and Natasha of course his hold on her waist got a little tighter but it was an instinct at this point. He’d ask Natasha to speak in private for a little, she agreed telling him she’d be right out, turning to Steve and placing a reassuring kiss on his lips.

Maybe he wasn’t as jealous as before, but he’d have his moments every know and then, but was able to get over it, he loved her and she loved him.


End file.
